


listen before i go, when the party's over, i love you

by CatWhiskersWithin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Sad Ending, Song fic, implied abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWhiskersWithin/pseuds/CatWhiskersWithin
Summary: Basically, I was in my feels while listening to Billie Eilish and doing homework and this beast was created. I wrote this with Tim's perspective in mind. It starts with a fragile beginning to their relationship (i love you), the aftermath of the end of their relationship (when the party's over) and Tim finally having enough of living without Jason (listen before i go). Its hella short, but I might write a longer trilogy later... anyways I'm gunna go cry now.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	listen before i go, when the party's over, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> There is implied suicide in this fic, please, please, be aware of this!!!

**i love you**

It slipped out. 3 small words. _I love you_ …

You shouldn’t have said it, didn’t mean to say it. You know how those words terrify me, and yet… and yet you said them.

God, please, please, please say its a joke. Please take them back. Nothing has to change between us, whatever is between us. 

I can’t do change well, you know this. Please stop crying, I don’t know what to do when you cry. You never cry…

I have to go catch a red eye. _I love you…_

We could always pretend and tell ourselves a lie, it’s a lie, it’s a lie, it’s a lie…

Please don’t cry anymore… because I- 

Maybe… maybe I love you too, but I really, really, really, don’t want to. 

When I was dying on that rooftop a couple of days ago - _I love you -_ and you gave me that smile… 

I don’t want to love you, but i- 

I do. I love you.

In your arms, in Gotham park, I LOVE YOU. Oh God, please… I love you, _I love you,_ i love you...

**when the party’s over**

_I’m a distraction to you, in the field, you’re bleeding out on this shitty rooftop. Hold on, let me rip my cape, help is coming._

I wake up and you’re gone. You always are. I’ve gotten used to it.

I’ve lost everyone already, I’m not good for anyone. But I can handle it, had to learn to lose.

The apartment is empty without you. I can lie to myself, I like it like this. I like it, I like it, I like it.

You know so much about me, everything, really… We both know that you’ll end up hurt by me in the end if we got too close, though we already did and you’re fine…

You still call me friend, which is nice, though I crave to be closer again.

I’ll call you when the party’s over... and get your voicemail, I’m sure.

Nothing ever stopped you from leaving, and this apartment is so damn quiet… 

I can’t take it anymore, but I’ll keep lying and say that I like it like this, I like it, I like it, I like it… _I hate it_ , I like it this way.

We’ve both said goodbye, it’s time to move on. It’s better to do so and just let it go. Let me, let you go…

It’s so quiet, here where we made a home, but I’ll just lie and say I like it like this...

**listen before i go**

The rooftop of Wayne Tower has such a pretty view. I want it to be the last thing I see before I di-

Would you stop being so pretentious! And, and tell me… tell me that love is endless…

Or just leave me, you always do.

If you need me, make it quick. I’ll be gone soon.

It’s too late for ‘sorry’. I’m sorry, I don't know how… Sorry there’s no way out of this, but down.

I’m sure you would taste the salty tears on my cheek if you gave me a small peck there. 

Its from a year long headache, from so much time without you. 

I’m not okay, everything is scattered, and I’m not okay…

Don’t say that I’m all that matters! Leave me, _déjà vu…_

Look, if you need me or wanna see me, you better hurry. Cause I am leaving soon.

Sorry, it’s too late to save me. Sorry… I don’t know how- sorry, there’s no way out, but down. Oh, down…

Call my friends, what’s left of them, and tell them… tell them I love them and that I’ll miss them… But, I’m not sorry.

sorry...


End file.
